Chained
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Ally is a librarian a very bored one nothing exciting ever goes on in her life. Austin is a cold-hearted business man who likes to get what he wants. The day they meet, more like bump into each other and Austin doesn't even notice! Ally didn't really plan on meeting the arrogant man again but boy was she wrong! Is there other reasons why Austin is so cold-hearted? Who knows?


**AH! New story I'm actually quite excited for this one I was just sat in bed when I randomly came up with the idea and started mentally planning it all, so I wanted to start it before I forget what I planned.**

**In this story they're all OOC obviously because there all adults!**

**There will be some strong language and violence but I'm sure you guys can handle it ;)**

**Now there's two different time gaps in this story one from the present which will appear for a bit at the start of every chapter and the past? You not following well what I mean is someone is telling someone else the story of how Austin and Ally met and what happened in the past. I'll do a key for you:** _Conversation in the present: In_ _Italic's/_Everything that happens in the past will be in normal font :)

**SUMMARY: Ally is a librarian a very bored one nothing exciting ever goes on in her life. Austin is a cold-hearted mean business man who likes to get what he wants. The day they meet...More like bump into each other and Austin doesn't even notice! Ally didn't really plan on meeting the arrogant man ever again but boy was she wrong! Is there other reasons why Austin is so cold-hearted? Who knows guess your just going to have to read it to find out :)**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

_Present Day:_

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mia shouted as she looked around the cold cell she had been thrown into and tried to pull her hands out of the chains that were wrapped around her wrists. As she looked around she saw piles of plastic bottles and clear wrappers everywhere. "What the hell is going on?" She gasped as she continued to stare at the rubbish everywhere. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed as she banged her chains against the stone wall so they made a loud sound._

_"No one's coming" A voice groaned._

_"Who's there!" Mia squeaked then someone crawled out of the darkness and leaned against the stone wall she placed her hands into her lap and sighed. Mia looked at her wrists to see they were all cut from where that chains she was wearing had rubbed against her skin._

_"No one's ever going to come" The woman replied._

_"Who are you?" Mia asked. The woman stared into Mia's eyes with her big brown one's._

_"My name's Ally. Who are you?" Ally asked her._

_"Mia my names Mia...What are you doing here?" Mia asked Ally._

_"Same reason you're here I stood up to him because he hurt someone I cared about a lot" Ally explained._

_"Yeah I did do that...But not because he hurt someone I cared about but because he tried to turn me into a sex slave but obviously that never happened because I've got skill's like a ninja" Mia smirked and Ally rolled her eyes._

_"How old are you?" Ally asked._

_"16 why does that matter?" Mia replied._

_"Nothing it doesn't matter I was just wondering" Ally replied._

_"How old are you?" Mia asked._

_"22" Ally said._

_"Aw I can't wait to be that age!" Mia squeaked._

_"It's not fun for me especially for me" Ally retorted._

_"Why isn't it fun?" Mia asked._

_"It's a long story" Ally replied then Mia looked around._

_"I think I've got time" She said and Ally sighed as she began to tell the story._

* * *

October 1st 2013 

Ally's POV:

"Okay return this in two weeks" I yawned as I stamped the book and handed it to the man.

"Will do" He muttered and left the library.

Life's so boring for me especially for me! All I do is sit in this huge dusty library and stamp books. Then I go home and grab a bottle of wine and drink my sorrows away or I meet up with my little group of friends and go back to my apartment and drink wine it's the same thing all the time. But it's been a bit different ever since one of my best friend's Kira disappeared she's been gone for about two weeks now and no one knows where she is the police have stopped searching and it seems like there's no hope anymore. In this Library I stand out a lot I mean a hell of a lot because at this moment in time I'm wearing a blue top and orange jeans with my wedged sandals because everyone that comes in here always wear their brown tweed jackets and always look sad and depressed. I've always wanted to be more than a librarian way more than that. I want to be a singer known across nations but I've always been told never to set my dreams to high. So basically that is just a fantasy to me now it will never come true and I know it. I looked around at the odd old person sat in an arm-chair reading a book and they all looked like they were sad like someone had died! Wait best not think that if they're that old someone must have died! Wait now I being mean! Shut up Ally! Okay drama over.

"Okay guys time's up I'm closing up now!" I announced and they all jumped and I laughed. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you all" They all groaned and shut their books and left the library, I let out a sigh as I walked over to the door and turned off all the lights and walked out the door and locked it behind me I stuffed the keys into my bag as I began to walk back to my apartment. As I walked by I saw many weird things. There was a homeless man talking to a teddy bear and woman standing up asleep with the front of her face resting on a street light and a man tried to sell me a hotdog that had numerous dead bugs on. As I slowly approached Club Saucy I heard loud voice's shouting from inside, I walked slowly so I could catch the conversation.

"YOUR STUPID! I HOPE YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" One of the voice's boomed.

"Come on calm down" A calm voice said.

"CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN HE'S MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" The voice boomed again. "I'm leaving" As I came by the door's to the club a stampede of five men came passed and the one with blonde hair wearing black sunglasses barged right into me knocking me over and I crashed to the concrete the blonde man carried on walking and got into a black SUV. The last guys who had ginger hair stopped and looked at me he flashed me a smile and got in the SUV.

"Don't help me then!" I shouted as they drove away then a homeless man from the corner walked over.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked and I nodded my head he reached out and helped me up.

"Thank you" I dug into my bag looking for money and I pulled out a five dollar bill and put it in his hand.

"Thank you so much for you generosity miss" He said as he walked off back to his cardboard box. I smiled to myself as I carried on walking home. I've done my good deed for today.

When I got to my apartment block I walked in to check my mail nothing important just same old crap really. I walked all the way up the flight of stairs. Why does my apartment have to be on the top floor and why isn't the elevator working? Stop whining Ally! It's life get over it! When I got to my apartment I flung open the door and slammed it behind me a flopped onto the couch.

"Why's life so boring!" I growled in the cushion.

"Knock knock" Voices came from the other side of my door.

"Who's there?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Doctor" The girl's voice sang.

"Doctor who?" We all broke out into laughter and I wondered over to the door and was greeted by my two best friends Trish and Dallas.

"Hello babe" Dallas said as he kissed my cheek and walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Trish" I said as we gave each other a quick hug then I shut the door.

"Where's the wine?" Dallas asked from the couch.

"In the refrigerator of course...Dallas you've been in my apartment a lot of time's you should know where I keep it! Now go get it" I said as I sat down next to Trish. Dallas looked over at the refrigerator and frowned.

"It's too far" He moaned as he reached his hand out and I rolled my eyes.

"Your such and idiot" I moaned as I got up off the couch and walked over and got the wine out and grabbed the glasses.

"I know I am but that's why you love me" Dallas said as I handed him a glass and poured him some wine.

"That's what you think" I sung as I sat down next to Trish and poured her a glass then poured myself one.

"That cruel I guess I just won't give you your birthday present" He said.

"It's not my birthday" I replied as I took a sip of my drink.

"Ally your birthday's in two days" Trish said.

"It is?" I looked over at my calendar on the wall. "Oh yeah I forgot"

"How could your forget Ally?" Trish asked.

"It's just everything that's been going on has obviously made me forget and anyway my birthdays not a big deal" I explained.

"Yes it is!" Dallas snapped.

"Have you guys been thinking about Kira to?" I asked them and they both nodded their heads.

"Yeah I can't stop" Trish mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll find her" Dallas said.

"Yeah hopefully" I mumbled. "Anyway what did you get me for my birthday?" I said changing the subject.

"Well it's not a present it's more like an outing" Dallas said.

"Okay where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my restaurant" Dallas replied and mine and Trish's jaws dropped.

"You mean the five-star one where only the rich's people go also the one that you never let me and Trish step foot into" I said in shock.

"Yeah that one" Dallas smirked and I shot up from my seat and ran over and jumped on Dallas's lap.

"You're the best" I squeaked as I kissed him on the cheek and squeezed him tight.

"Ally...Can't breathe" He gasped and I let go of him.

"Sorry" I laughed.

"No problem" He said. "Make sure you dress in your formal wear" Dallas ruffled my hair and I fell off his lap onto the floor.

"Ow" I muttered as I got to my feet and sat down next to him.

"I don't own anything formal" Trish said.

"Neither do I the closest thing I own to formal is a slutty dress that I used to go out a party in when I was 16" I explained.

"Oh I remember that dress" Dallas winked at me and I blushed.

"Shut up" I said as I smacked his arm.

"How about we meet up and go shopping tomorrow?" Trish suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good" I replied.

"I don't want to go shopping with you two because you take hours" Dallas groaned.

"Oh please Dallas!" I nagged.

"Okay only if you let me pick your outfit's" He said.

"What no way!" Trish snapped.

"Okay you only pick mine and still come?" I said.

"Deal" Dallas agreed.

"Right I've got to go" Dallas said as he got to his feet. "I'll meet you outside the usual spot at 1 o'clock" He said then he leant down and kissed me on the cheek and did the same with Trish. "Ciao!" He said as he walked out.

"That's hello in Italian!" I shouted.

"Whatever I don't care" His distant voice shouted and me and Trish both laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ally" Trish chuckled as she got up and left shutting the door behind her.

I guess I do complain about life a lot but there are good side's to it especially having my best friends around they make me happy and they can cheer me up just by smiling at me. If they weren't around I don't think I could picture life without them. They are like that last puzzle piece to a jigsaw without them I'm incomplete.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?**

**I hope you all spotted my quote from Jessie? :)**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
